Impossible Love
by INeedToChangeTheName
Summary: One-Shot, mi primer one-shot,se le puede llamar one-shot ¿no?, bueno no estoy segura, soy nueva en esto no sean tan malos.


**DISCLAIMER: obviamente los personajes NO son mios, son de S.M. si fueran mios no estaria escribiendo estas estupideces, ni si quiera conoceria esta pag.**

* * *

En un momento estaba en sofá de su casa y al siguiente se encontraba en medio de un bosque oscuro, ese bosque que tanto conocía, ese bosque es como su segundo hogar o incluso hasta lo tomaba en primer lugar y la casa de su padre seria el segundo; adoraba ese bosque, adoraba su aroma a madera y lodo, la humedad, el silencio, la tranquilidad, la obscuridad.

Comenzó a caminar por el bosque pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando hasta que llego a un claro, el claro era muy diferente al resto del bosque, este claro era cálido y soleado.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro del claro, en el momento en el que toco el centro del claro empezó a ver algo que brillaba majestuosamente y se acercaba a el, en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado, ese objeto majestuoso que brillaba y se acercaba era nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen, su Edward Cullen, su propio sexy vampiro, en su mente cruzaban miles de palabras intentando buscar la correcta para describirlo, ¿sexy?, ¿caballeroso?, ¿hot?, todo eso y aun mas era el, pero ninguna de ellas le llegaba ni a los talones, su Eddie, solo suyo, el vampiro empezó a acercar sus labios a los suyos, fue un apasionado y largo beso, hasta que el vampiro tuvo que separar el par de labios para que pudiera respirar.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo están mis dos amores?-le dijo el vampiro cuando se separaron

-_¿Mis dos amores?_-repitió en tono de duda.

-Si, tu y nuestro futuro bebe-dijo Cullen frotando el estomago de su pareja y su pareja hiso lo mismo.

Sonrió aun con confusión y en ese momento recordó todo, la boda y el _acepto_, la fiesta después de la boda, cundo todos los felicitaban y la noche de bodas, el momento en se convirtieron en dos personas compartiendo una misma alma, en el que se hicieron suyos el uno al otro, todo y al recordar eso sonrió aun mas.

-Estamos muy bien-dijo sonriendo y el vampiro hiso lo mismo pero en un momento el vampiro cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al vampiro cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

-Los Vulturis vienen, tenemos que irnos, creo que también viene Victoria-dijo asustado el vampiro

Corrieron los dos hacia la mansión Cullen ahí se encontraron con Alice la cual les dijo que todo estaba bien, que ni los Vulturis ni Victoria tenían planes de acercarse a este lugar.

Los dos ahora felices y calmados fueron tranquilamente a su cabaña en el bosque que Esme les había regalado.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña no resistieron más y empezaron a desvestirse rápidamente, llegaron desnudos a su habitación y ahí se volvieron a fundir en una misma piel.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, incluso los días, no podían separarse, eran el uno para el otro, sentían un dolor horrible cuando se separaban, el cuerpo del otro era su propia droga, su dios personal.

A lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar gritos pero no les importo, en unos instantes llegaron varias personas a su cabaña, los Vulturis los vieron y caminaron hacia el Cullen, lo tomaron de cada brazo y cada pierna, lo empezaron a despedazar en su cara, le arrancaron los brazos y las piernas, luego la cabeza y al final partieron el torso en dos, luego pusieron los restos en una hoguera junto con otros cuerpos, después de dejar los restos de su pareja en el fuego los asesinos caminaron en su dirección e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, en una vano intento de proteger lo que crecía en su interior.

Se acercaron aun mas hacia los dos, y uno de los lideres lo señalo con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

Una joven rubia le lanzo una mirada amenazadora la cual me seguida de un horrible dolor que después se calmo y todo empezó a desaparecer a su alrededor cuando un chico igual a la chica poso su mirada en sus ojos.

-No podíamos dejar que naciera lo que llevas dentro, Jacob-alcanzo a escuchar al final justo antes de sentir un liguero dolor de cómo sus brazos y piernas se separaban del resto de su cuerpo…

Se levanto abruptamente, sudando, diriguio sus manos hacia su vientre y vio a su lado a su padre.

-Jacob, todo era un mal sueño, ¿estas bien? Solo gritabas…-empezo a decir Billy

-Solo era un mal sueño-repitió Jacob

-si hijo, solo un mal sueño…¿me puedes decir de que trataba ese sueño?-pregunto con curiosidad el anciano

-¿eh?¿por que?¿ah?-dijo Jacob confundido

-si por que solo repetías, te amo, no me dejes nunca-contesto entre risas y el chico sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro y por suerte de el, el color de su piel hacia que no se notara.

-creo que debo ir a dormir-dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su habitación, durante el corto camino fue pensando en lo que soñó y cuando sus ojos se sintieron pesados se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaría que su sueño se hiciera realidad…con excepción al final…

* * *

**lo se, demasiado estupida historia :D**

**pero no me importa!!! estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.**

**-Priscila: por que me dio esta estupida idea men el recreo :D**

**-Jessica y el gemelo sin lentes(creo se llama Miguel ¿no?)y tambien un poco el gemelo con lentes(¿Daniel?): por que inspiran mi perversidad y la priscila hahaha**

**que stupida historia!!!**


End file.
